Parallel World
by DWIAgal
Summary: Okay, so I know it's not that original but I find that all the others I look at have her finding the Doctor before she's supposed to. So this is her working at Torchwood and working to try and find the Doctor and maturing on the way.
1. Just a Bruise

The clouds lay like dark shadows in the sky over London, luminous and frightening. The pounding rain soaked everything in its path, rustled the leaves, blew umbrellas inside outside and banged windows and doors in its attempt to break in.

A middle aged woman with blonde hair sat with her head in her hands admiring the rain going like beads down the window.

"She should be home soon. I wouldn't bother ringing her mobile, she never answers it anyway," she sighed pulling herself of the kitchen bench and grabbing the kettle, "fancy a cup 'o tea, Pete?"

A man emerged from a door with a bored expression, "nah I'm right thanks love."

There was a banging from down the hallway.

"Oh, there she is, see, Mothers instinct." She called out to him.

Pete went briskly and pulled the door open to a drenched, tired Rose.

"Hey Dad," she said and gave him a pat on the shoulder as she walked past.

"Hey sweetie, how was work on the special project?"

"Didn't get to 'cause there was a disturbance, nothing major, couple of lost aliens that decided to claim someone's house as their own. They went a bit crazy but I got them to leave."

"You get help?" he asked, following her into the lounge room.

"Didn't need it," she said with apathy.

"Or don't want it."

Her Mother walked back in, "hi Rose, good day?"

"Okay, you?"

"Dull. You better get changed now, you're soaked."

"I was just 'bout to," she glared at Pete and left.

They settled down on the couch and turned on the television with their arms around each other.

Meanwhile Rose was upstairs in the bathroom peering at a massive bruise appearing on her left shoulder and another on her right leg. They both were a sickly green colour with purple blotches and an occasional blue spot.

"I was right about it bruising then, God, I'll have to hide it or Mum'll freak."

She pulled on clean clothes, making sure they covered them and started to brush through her tangled hair and brush her teeth. After she was done she headed downstairs and said goodnight to them.

"Goodnight Mum and Dad,"

Her Mum sighed, "there should be someone else in that room with you, keep you company."

"Mum, I'm not a little kid like Tony, I don't need looking after!" she said starting to head back up the stairs.

"You know what I mean Rose! I just think it is time to mo-"

There was slamming door and she snuggled up to Pete sadly, "she's never gonna move on is she?"

"Give it time, "he murmured and stroked her hair.


	2. Silent

Rose woke up before the sun rose and stared out the window at the dark sky, "you're out there somewhere, I haven't forgotten you, and I never could. The best man in the universe and I thought I had you for a second but you've long on and I'm left here wishing for just a glimpse of that beautiful smile and the great hair and that pinstriped suit that's you."

She wiped a tear from her eye and pushed her legs out of bed. Unsteadily she got up and stumbled half blind down the stairs into the living room. The television crackled as she turned it on and the screen hazed blurrily to a picture.

"So Mr. Smith how do you explain the sudden increase of crime in London?" a red-haired news reporter said warmly to a burly man clad in a police officer.

He sniffed at the question and grumpily replied, "we believe the crimes to have been dealt by teenagers, possibly a gang. We call this proposed gang the C- gang. Although this group has not yet been sighted together, the connection between the crimes is imminent. "

"They're aliens you idiot," Rose muttered angrily under her breath and flicked to another channel.

She watched amused as a cartoon cat played hide and seek with a tractor that refused to hide.

"Ah, good old kid shows, least these don't have a load of rubbish on them." She smiled.

The show ended and she changed the channel.

"And in breaking news, the Pacific has gone silent. There has been no contact since 2:00am this morning with anyone or anything. No one has called, answered or had any contact with any other country in the Region. Planes have disappeared; boats have bleeped out of existence on journey there in a very suspicious way. America is sending a plane to Australia to investigate in just a couple of minutes. Hopefully they will find out why there is silence across the Pacific."

Rose watched confused, "Oh dear. That's not good."

She rushed up the stairs, "Mum! Mum! Get up!"

The door opened as she reached her parent's room.

"Rose, darling it's like two in the morning. What is wrong with you?" she grumbled.

"News, it's bad! Probably aliens!"

"What?" she said rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Pacific, Australia, silent, like everything's quiet from them." She said almost jumping up and down.

"And you're assuming its aliens?" she said hoarsely.

"I'm certain Mum. It's not just that they're quiet, everyone going there has disappeared, bleeped out of existence they said, planes, boats, everything!"

"Maybe there's interference?"

"Across the entire area, that's ridiculous!"

Jackie sighed as Rose sprinted into her room to get changed, "you know, you can sleep in once in a while."

Rose searched through her wardrobe for clothes. Deciding quickly, she grabbed out a shirt and jeans and threw them on the bed. She started to unbutton her pyjama when her mobile started to ring next to her bed. She sighed and picked it up.

"Yes?" she said a little too sharply.

"I know I'm on my way. Wait... why do you want me there?"

She sat down on the bed and blew a strand of hair of her face.

"I know I should have called back up but I didn't need it... No... I'm coming."

She threw the mobile down and quickly slipped into her other clothes. This was bad. They never told her to come to head office during an emergency unless something was up and she knew what it was. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and letting herself lie dormant for a few seconds. She felt the stress slide slowly away and she smiled slightly. With newfound calmness she opened her eyes and went around picking up the items she would need.

When she was done and had blankly fixed up her makeup she headed downstairs and quietly left the house, making sure the hinge did not squeak. She got into her car and drove off to where they were all waiting for her.

She arrived reasonably quickly and stopped to look at her reflection in the glass on the marble stairs. A slightly familiar person smiled weakly back at her. She looked the same height and had the same physique as her, she still had blonde hair and deep brown eyes but her face looked shallow and withdrawn, dark bags run underneath her eyes, her eyes looked blank and exhausted and frightened and her smile forced. She frowned and then collapsed.


	3. The Darkness

"Rose... Rose wake up..." she heard a muffled voice far away.

"Rose?" it called again.

She tried to reassure them but everything was pressing down on her, she couldn't push against it, it was too strong.

"Rose... I'm really scared... what if they poisoned you or something..." there the voice was again, she could hear the person had been crying recently.

Determined to comfort them, she pushed against the darkness harder but it just pushed back at her. How was she supposed to fight something so powerful when she was so weak? Just as she was giving up, she felt something... Someone was stroking her.

"It's my fault, Rose, I'm… I'm so sorry…" it was clearer now, she could tell it was her Mum stroking her hand.

She felt herself coming out and back into the real world, blinking as the harsh white light shone in her eyes. Groaning, she forgot her purpose of waking up and tried to cover her eyes with her hands.

"Rose? Oh my God, Rose, Rose your back!' her Mum's arms were thrust on her and she winced as her shoulder throbbed.

"Hmmn…" rose mumbled trying to find her voice, "Mum…Mum my shoulder…"

Her Mum broke away, kissing her on the forehead, "oh I'm sorry sweetie… I was just so worried…"

Rose could feel something uncomfortably stuck up her nose and resisted the urge to pull it out. She peered around the room with slightly more in-focus eyes. She was lying in a hospital ward with ten beds on either side. One side of the room had shut doors that led into the corridor while the other led into a room that said "STAFF ONLY". Her bed was the one on the end nearest to the Staff Room and had been quite obviously shoved into a corner, out of the way. A machine sat next to her monitoring her pulse and she frowned at a needle in her arm going to a drip.

"I hate hospitals." She said detestably.

"I don't."

They sat there quietly for a moment, Rose trying to remember what had happened while her Mother texted to Pete Tyler to tell him she had woken up.

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days," she replied, sighing.

"Ahh…"

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds more.

"Why did you do it?" Jackie asked sadly.

"What?" Rose questioned confused.

"Why did you…" she choked, "why did you go out there when you could have died?"

"You know why, Mum.' Rose said agitated.

"Why couldn't you just care about yourself a bit more? You don't seem to care but we do; Me, Pete and what about your poor brother? When do you think about him? He looks up to you, did you know. And everyday you're out there risking your life and for what? Aye, that's right, _nothing. _You do it for _nothing_." Her Mum hissed, every word cutting like knifes through Rose.

Rose choked on her own tears, his face flooding back to her, _the wonderful man who took her in his magical machine through time and space, the man who smiled in the face of fear, the man who had no home, the man who she loved, the man who had burnt up a sun just to say goodbye…_

Her whole body shook with sobs and the world around her became insignificant, nothing_. The man who had stole her with the words "run", the man who hid his name with his heart, the man who had lost everyone…_

She was slipping away.

_Rose…It's coming…The darkness is coming…_

_But from where?_

_From everywhere, it's coming across the stars…_

_Why are you telling me?_

_You must send her to her death…_

_Who? What?_

_Cross the worlds one more time…_

_Who are you?_

_Stop the darkness…_


	4. I Don't Like Hospitals

Rose woke with a start; her head throbbing like someone was hammering it every few seconds. The words she had heard were still whispering to her.

_Stop the darkness…_

_Stop it, Rose…_

She tried to pull herself up but the whole world started spinning and she fell back down crying out. Voices rang through the air and soon someone rushed to her side.

"You're okay Rose. That's it, you just stay there… I'll go get some more, you sit with her…"

"No…I got to go…" Rose whispered, trying to look up and the turning figure.

"You're staying here Rose for just a little bit longer,"

"I've got it."

Rose relaxed as the pain dimmed, "where is my Mum?"

"She'll be back in the morning." The nurse smiled, patting her hand.

"What happened? Did I pass out again?" Rose murmured drowsily.

"We think you had a seizure."

She must off fallen asleep because when she next opened her eyes the sun shone brightly through the blinds. Her head still dimly throbbed but she could ignore it easily. Pressing a button, a nurse came quickly to her bedside.

"Ah, good, you're awake," she said, writing something on a clipboard she was holding.

The nurse sat beside her and placed the clipboard down, "now we need to see how that bruise is going. Is that okay?"

"Fine by me," Rose yawned.

The cotton was lifted off her shoulder and Rose didn't bear to look.

"Now I hear you had an accident, is this true?"

"Yep, I fell down some stairs," she replied- the usual cover-up story.

The lady checked her leg and wrote some notes before getting up to leave.

"What happened to Australia and that?"

"Oh," she said frowning, "they came back, no memories and they were 12 hours behind or something. Why?"

"Just curious, and what was your name again?"

"Mary," she said smiling.

"Thanks and cya Mary."

"Bye."

She waited bored for a couple hours more until Pete arrived, passing the time by counting the blinds, then trying to sleep and then counting sheep.

"Hey Rose, how are you?" he said, obviously concerned.

She moved over so he could sit down.

"I'm fine, apart from being permanently bored with nothing to do but lie here."

"Glad to hear it," he chuckled.

"Did I actually have a seizure?"

"Yes or something similar, gave Jackie a fright, which is quite an accomplishment."

She thought about mentioning the voice in her head but decided that here was not the place.

"When can I leave?" she groaned sitting up.

"I spoke to them and they said tomorrow morning."

"Can you stay the night… I…don't like hospitals," she stated embarrassed.

He laughed and grabbed a pillow from the bag he was holding, "will this do?"

"Oh, that's a tough call, too plump, too flat or just right. I'll leave that up to you decide."

He laughed again and settled down for the night in the chair.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope I'm doing this AN thing right cause it is the first time I've done it! Yay! ... Well anyways... I'm sorry if this story is in the "depressing" category but I promise it'll get better soon... And I am happy to say NO MORE HOSPITALS in the next chapter. They are *yawn* very boring to write and read. Well they start in the hospital but they leave. And sorry, there has been no Mickey. He is in... America and will be back soon (I totally forgot about him, whoops), no kidding his character is in America in this. Wow I can't believe I forgot him... *guilty* and he will be back veeeery soon I promise!  
**

**Pleaaaase read and review because it makes you AWESOME! **


	5. Time Particles

The next morning, as promised, Rose was allowed to leave the hospital.

"If you have any pain or seizures immediately ring an ambulance, okay?" Mary said sternly.

They nodded and headed out of the reception. Rose had to stop herself from running out the door and crying for joy, the warm, firm hand encasing hers reminded her of this and she bit her lip as a distraction. They were just ten… nine, why was her Dad walking so slow?

After what seemed a century, the automatic doors opened and Rose breathed in the fresh cool air as blew on her face. They headed out towards the car park silently and Rose grinned from ear to ear. She looked up at the overcast day with fondness. The thought of sitting in a car all of a sudden seemed extremely unadvertising and she cursed silently when they reached her Dad's brand new silver car parked under the shade of a tree. She hopped in the passenger seat and unwounded her window.

"Glad to see the back of that place," Pete joked as they turned onto the main road.

Rose smiled, "I know."

"Don't want to see you in there again. Tony will be happy to see you, he and Jackie went out to the park."

Rose's stomach jumped at the sound of her Mum's name and she quickly pushed it out of her mind.

"What did you think about the Australia thing?"

"Alien I think, it really is a mystery." He murmured.

"Is there anything strange?"

"Yes, the… Torchwoods there found a surprising amount of void stuff and what we think are time particles."

Rose stiffened, "I've got to go there."

"No."

"Yes! If…If there's void stuff that might mean I can…can find a crack and get across!" Rose exclaimed.

"No," he said staring ahead.

"Why not?" Rose shouted, now angry.

"It's too dangerous."

"I don't care! I used to look danger in the face every day!"

"You can't."

"Why?"

He sighed sadly, "I don't want to lose you, my daughter."

"You can't control my life, I'm 23!" Rose shouted.

"A wreck of a 23 year old, you can't even look after yourself! Why do you think you ended up in hospital? I'll tell you why because you have no sense of self preservation, no pride and no common sense. It doesn't help that you hide your emotions from everyone and refuse to get help! You're a danger to yourself more than anyone else! What would the Doctor say if he saw you now? Do you think he'd be pleased?"

"Who are you to say that?" Rose stated coldly.

"Your Dad."

"No you're not; my Dad's lying rotting away in a coffin in a different universe. My Dad is _dead._"

He stomped on the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt. Rose flung open the door and stomped out, slamming it shut roughly. He watched her go. _She'll be back… When she wants to… _he thought and drove away without a second glance.

Rose walked briskly, her rage slowly dying away and instead guilt lay heavily in her stomach and the undecided worry of what she would do now.

_Later… _she thought pushing it away, which was now becoming a habit.

_No, not later, now!_

Rose shook her head as the voice made her head pound. No sooner had she got her head clear, there was screaming and she set off at a run.

The sight was quiet astonishing, people were running round as they were somehow managing to get de-aged. Babies were quite literally vanishing into Mother's stomachs again, adults returned to raging hormones of teenagers, old people restored of coloured hair and crinkles disappeared and… wait… were they dead people? Indeed, people were streaming out of the nearby graveyard with various problems, one man, clothed in scraps that were definitely not from recent times and with a gun wound in his chest that was quickly healing, was screaming at the heavens to forgive him while another man who had a bloodied stab wound in his head was sniffing himself with disgust.

Rose decided that the best method was to scan the area with her Sonic-Screwdriver which had been handily found in an old Torchwood archive six months ago. She gasped in surprise as she found the area was full of _time particles._ _These time particles must be sucking people's age and memories _she thought. _Time particles have very distinct behaviour… I think… so if I reverse this behaviour I reverse their effects… and kill some people… who are already dead… _

Deciding the middle would be the best, she made her way to the centre of the street. She could feel old memories slowly fading but not to the extent of the others. _Void stuff must stop it… _she thought, eying a two year turn into nothing.

Reaching the middle, she quickly adjusted the settings and then held it high above her head, pressing the button and hoping she was right.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, the cliffhanger is baaad. I don't actually write this in chapters so the story just gets split up into sorta chapters. Mickey will be back soon, I SWEAR!**

**Anyways Read and Review if you're awesome!  
**


End file.
